Back From The Dead
by MockingjayHallows
Summary: Post-A Scandal in Belgravia. Molly finds Irene in London, having been saved from execution by Sherlock. Irene needs somewhere to stay, and Molly gladly helps her out. Short story, only 3 or 4 chapters. May expand it later. Rated M because reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my little contribution to our fandom. Enjoy.**

**Rated M for reasons.**

* * *

It had been a horrible day at the morgue for Molly. Not that any day was particularly pleasant, considering she performed autopsies. But they were normally strangers. Today, it was her aunt. Brain tumor. Late stages. There was nothing that the doctors could have done.

She hung up her lab coat in her locker and grabbed her handbag, unintentionally slamming the door shut. Sighing, she leaned her head on the locker door. She planned on going straight home and opening a cheap bottle of wine to finish the day.

Upon reaching the pavement outside Bart's, she hailed a cab and got in.

"Alright, love?" asked the driver in a strong Cockney accent.

"Not really," Molly mumbled back.

"Bad day at the office?" asked the driver, oblivious.

"Something like that," Molly replied, staring out of the window.

The next five minutes went by without a word. Molly was nearly falling asleep she was so exhausted. Whilst she was staring out the window, she noticed a woman walking down the street. A woman she recognised. The Woman. Irene Adler.

"Stop! Stop I need to get out," cried Molly. She threw a tenner at the cab driver and got out as soon as he stopped. They had driven a bit past where Irene had been. She ran towards where she saw her, looking around wildly, not looking where she was going, which led to some handbags, and people, being knocked over.

She finally glimpsed her, walking briskly in a long black coat. she pushed a few more people out of the way to reach her. Once she caught up to her she stopped her. Irene, seeing who it was, immediately pulled her into an alley off the street.

"Irene," Molly clamoured. "What are you - you were exiled, supposed to be execut-"

"Keep your voice down!" Irene whispered, putting a hand over Molly's mouth. "Long story short: Sherlock saved me."

"What are you doing here? What if you get caught? You're supposed to be dead!" Molly tried to whisper.

"The British Government is looking after me," said Irene with a smirk.

"Mycroft," Molly breathed. "Of course."

"Do you happen to know anywhere I can stay?" asked Irene. "My house in Belgravia has been seized and is being searched by Scotland Yard, not that they'll get very far with their IQ. That Lestrade's not bad looking though."

"You can stay at mine!" Molly beamed, happy to help. "It's just around the corner, we can walk from here."

"Great! Lead the way then, Miss Hooper," said Irene.

There was something in her voice that gave Molly goosebumps. Something to do with the husky tone in which she said it. Without another word, Molly took Irene to her flat.

* * *

**Thanks for getting this far. Hope you're enjoying it. Sorry about the short chapter, this is just to set up the story. Next chapter will be longer and have some fluff, I promise! Please rate and review lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is where the fluff starts, so be prepared. Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

Having just got in, Molly showed Irene the guest bedroom, and then proceeded to order some food. She then went to get that cheap bottle of wine she had been craving. She opened it and poured two glasses.

"Trying to get me drunk, are you?" Irene said from the kitchen door.

"What, no! Of course not. Why would I -" Molly rushed.

"It's a joke, sweetie."

"Yes, of course, okay." Molly tried to stop shaking as she took both the glasses in her hands and went through to the living room. She sat, and Irene joined her, rather more closely than she normally should. Irene took her glass of wine from Molly's hand and sipped from it elegantly as she turned the TV on. Molly took a long gulp to try and calm her nerves. She was so flustered my Irene's mere presence! She had always thought that Irene was rather pretty, but she hadn't really spent enough time with her to realise how much she actually like her. Calm down, Molly told herself, she's a dominatrix, she probably acts like this around everyone. This is what she does for a living.

Molly glanced over at Irene. She was wearing a mid-length black dress, and had her hair up. She was the image of mystery. And then there was Molly, in her beige cardigan, grey top and jeans. They were watching the news, to see if there was any sign of the famous Mr Holmes. He hadn't been to the morgue for a while. Distinct decline in murders was probably the reason.

"Hang on, if Sherlock knows you're alive, then why don't you just go and see him?" asked Molly.

"Think about it. Most wanted woman in Britain turning up at Baker Street, the home of the Consulting Detective who saved her life. My enemies think I'm dead."

"But how can you be wanted if Mycroft is on your side?"

"Not wanted by the government honey. Something far bigger than that." Irene looked at Molly. She raised her hand towards the back of Molly's head. For a moment, Molly thought she was going to pull her in for a kiss. Instead, Irene tugged at Molly's ponytail and took it down. Her long hair fell down around her face. "You should wear your hair down like that more often. You look beautiful," said Irene in her husky voice.

Molly nearly dropped her glass of wine. Why on earth was Irene flirting with her?! She did like her, but even so Irene was way out of Molly's league.

"Wow. Umm, thank you," Molly said, flabbergasted.

She could barely meet Irene's eyes. When she eventually did, Irene said two words, and Molly knew the game was up. "Pupils dilating."

Irene took a hold of Molly's wrist. "Your heart rate darling. Learn to control it." Molly blushed and looked away.

"Were you ever like this around Sherlock?" Irene enquired. She leaned in towards Molly's ear and whispered, "Or am I special."

Irene leaned back again, and, in the heat of the moment, Molly leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Irene responded by opening her mouth slightly, and deepening the kiss. Molly could swear her heart was about to rip out of her chest because of the speed and ferocity at which it was beating. Molly moved her body closer to Irene's, and started running her fingers through her dark locks. She took Irene's hair down and let it fall across both their faces. "Beautiful," Molly whispered into Irene's mouth.

Just then, the doorbell rang. They pulled apart, rapidly catching their breath.

"That'll be the food," Molly said, disappointed that they had been interrupted.

"I say we skip straight to dessert," Irene suggested.

* * *

**Sorry about the cheesy last line. I couldn't help it! As ever, it would be great if you could rate and review!**


End file.
